1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery state detecting device and a secondary battery state detecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An art, defined as “[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-55506” and referenced herein as “[Patent Document 1]”, discloses judging a state of a secondary battery based on a voltage at each timing during a period from start to end of cranking to judge whether or not starting of engine is possible. FIG. 8 corresponds to FIG. 2 disclosed in the art [Patent Document 1]. In the art [Patent Document 1], it is judged whether or not a voltage when an inrush current flows as represented by a reference sign T01 (as shown in FIG. 8) exceeds an operable voltage of an ECU, and it is judged whether or not a lower voltage between voltages of the secondary battery at an engine fuel injection time T03 and at an engine ignition time T02 exceeds an operable voltage for fuel injection and ignition system. Besides, it is judged whether or not a cranking rotation speed at the engine ignition time T02 is a rotation speed capable of ignition. It is judged whether or not the starting of engine is possible by the three judgments as stated above.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-55506